


Five Times Kissed

by Clippedwings



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Five Kisses, Gen, M/M, Spoilers for Battle of Five Armies, Thorin and Company - Freeform, bagginshield, bard's sort of there if you squint, cute kisses, it really just focuses on Thorin and Bilbo though, painful kisses, so's the rest of the company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clippedwings/pseuds/Clippedwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kisses between Thorin Oakenshield and his burglar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a meme on my Thorin blog, oftheoakenshield, and I'm just really proud of it.

> One: First

The nights get cold on their journey, but Thorin is too proud to admit to how chilled he feels. How the cold combined with the thoughts of Erebor and all the challenges that stand in their way are keeping him up. He’s too proud to ask for help. Apparently, he is not the only one.

He thought he was the only one up, but the burglar sits by the dying embers of the fire, his little body shivering despite the blanket he has wrapped around his shoulders. Thorin may not ask for help, but he has gotten used to putting others before himself, and the hobbit has proved himself a valuable member of the company. Silently, he stands and moves to sit at the hobbit’s side. He drapes his cloak around Bilbo to share his warmth with the halfling. He doesn’t look at Bilbo, though. He doesn’t need to see whatever look he is sure he is on the receiving end of.

They sit in silence for a few moments, then quiet conversation starts between them. They talk of their homes. The homes they are both hoping to return to. Thorin tells him tales of the beauty and the wealth of Erebor in return for the hobbit’s stories of the Shire. They move closer as they speak. They take comfort in each others warmth. Thorin isn’t quite sure who initiated, but the stories cease as their lips meet in a slow, hesitant kiss. 

> Two: Playful

They are soaked to the bone after their trip down the river in those barrels, and now they all smell like fish. It’s unpleasant and uncomfortable, but they’re in the bargeman’s home now. They’re finally able to change into clean, dry clothes and warm up by a fire. Thorin watches Bilbo fussing about his clothes and his wet hair for a moment before taking pity on the hobbit and coming over to help.

He leads Bilbo to a better spot by the fire and starts to towel off his hair for him. It doesn’t take long for the halfling to be comfortably dry and warm. Of course, because of Thorin, his hair is now ridiculously fluffy. The dwarf cant help but laugh. Bilbo goes off and pouts as he tries to tame his curls. Thorin doesn’t let him go off alone, though.

They’re away from the prying eyes of the rest of the company when Thorin smooths his hands over Bilbo’s hair and lowers his head to kiss the hobbit again, and again, and again.

> Three: Possessive

He is betrayed. 

Someone is keeping the Arkenstone from him, he knows it. He can feel it in his bones. One of his kin has betrayed him and there will be hell to pay when he finds out who. There is no one he can trust. No one but the hobbit.  _His_  hobbit. Bilbo is the only one who is loyal. 

He seeks Bilbo out. The rest of the company is there, but he doesn’t care. Let them watch. He has found something special to give the hobbit and prying eyes cannot lessen this moment. The mithril fits Bilbo well and Thorin takes a moment to admire him before grabbing Bilbo and pulling him close. His lips crash against the hobbit’s in a hard, possessive kiss, claiming him before any to care to look.

> Four: Last

His kingdom is reclaimed, but he will not live to see it restored. He knows that now. He struggles to draw breath, fighting through the pain in his chest to try to cling to life. Bilbo is still out there somewhere. He needs to know that the burglar is safe, but he can’t get back to his feet to look. 

When Bilbo appears at his side, he thinks he might be hallucinating. He has to cling to Bilbo’s arm to be sure that the hobbit is really there. Speaking is hard, but he struggles out an apology. He needs Bilbo to know that he is sorry for the things he said. For the way he acted. He almost cries when Bilbo forgives him. Although that’s what he wants to hear, he’s not sure he deserves it. But Bilbo presses a kiss to his lips and he is at peace. He can stop fighting and just let go.

> Five: Eternal

He has been waiting for Bilbo. The rest of the company have joined him, but still the hobbit is absent. Thorin is happy for that. It means that Bilbo is having a long life. That doesn’t make him any less happy to finally see his hobbit, though. The halfling seems surprised to see him for a moment, but he’s recovered by the time Thorin has reached him. They fit into each others arms perfectly and right there, before the rest of the company, they share a long, lingering kiss.


End file.
